


ID4

by Macx



Category: Independence Day (1996)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire and I wrote several tiny tags after watching ID4 all those years ago. They are about how several tv characters react or deal with the arrival of the alien ships of the fall-out. The fics were originally written in German and 10 of 12 translated back in '97. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2nd of July - Appointment (MacGyver)

**Author's Note:**

> The little ficlets were written by Macx and Sapphire

_  
Normally I'm an early bird. I have to be or otherwise half of what I want to do never gets done. Sometimes, after a long night, the sun's up first, though.  
_

 

MacGyver found himself falling off the couch with an unceremonious 'wham'. It was the couch he had again spent the night on, at least judging by the kinks in his neck. Rubbing his right thigh he got to his feet. It had met the small couch table when he had fallen off and he was sure he'd get a bruise. After a short trip to the bathroom he went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and searched for some orange juice.  
Still half asleep he cast a look at the kitchen clock, just to be wide awake a second later. What? It couldn't be half past nine already! He had an appointment at the dentist's at nine! MacGyver had had slight problems with the right side of his jaw lately and he guessed that the last of his wisdom teeth had finally decided to come out.  
Suddenly he breathed a sigh of relief. Judging by the darkness outside it was still night or early in the morning. The clock must have stopped throughout the night. But then he frowned. Something was wrong. The darkness – he didn't know what it was, but it seemed wrong somehow. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was kind of unnatural. There was only one way to find out what was going on. Almost reluctantly MacGyver opened the door and stepped outside.  
The thought that his wisdom teeth had to wait wormed into his suddenly almost numbed brain. Then even that thought was drowned in the picture assaulting his mind.

Above him hovered a gigantic space ship – majestic, silent, frightening.

Today was the 2nd of July.


	2. 2nd of July - Last File (X-Files)

Mulder looked up into the sky and there were none of the emotions in his eyes that Scully had expected. She would have thought he’d be triumphant, overwhelmed, full of victorious feelings that his theories were finally proven true, proclaiming to the world he had been right all along. Maybe she had even expected him to be afraid, terrified by the sheer substance of this proof. But all Mulder displayed were an eerie inner calm reflected in his eyes and a passiveness that frightened her more than anything else.   
Her own emotions were a mixture of fear and fascination, both warring inside her to get the upper hand, but none of them winning. She had always been a sceptic. Not any longer. Not any more.   
„I knew it, Scully," Mulder whispered, his voice calm and too level for her own liking. But yes, he had always known it, she thought. Always.

And above them hung the monsterous shape, fifteen miles in diameter; mysterious, powerful—and alien.

Today was the second of July......   
 


	3. 2nd of July - Last Prize (Highlander)

by Sapphire

 

Finally! He had made it! He had reached what all of them had fought for – for thousands of years. Expectantly he looked up at the gigantic space ship that was noiselessly hovering above them, ready to receive the prize. When the aliens had arrived he had known that the time had finally come. Macleod seemed to have known it as well. At least they had met on top of the Empire State Building, the building that was directly beneath the giant space ship, as if they had had an appointment. They had passed through security unhindered, ignoring the warning signs everywhere that this area of the building was closed off to visitors. There had been no one around to stop them.  
"So this is it, Cortes," Macleod had greeted him.  
They were the last. All the others had been killed throughout the centuries, and not just a few of them by himself. And Macleod had not been idle either, though Cortes had never understood how the Scot managed to always pick the most dangerous opponents.  
"This is it," he had replied. "The Gathering."  
Without another word he had attacked.  
It seemed like the battle had lasted for hours, though in reality it had been only minutes – maybe ten. In the end he had won and he had severed Macleod's head with a clean swipe of the blade from his neck. The Quickening was the most powerful he had ever gone through.  
And now he was waiting for his prize. For a moment he wondered what this 'prize' was, what he had fought for all his immortal life. None of the other Immortals had ever been able to answer this question, but they had fought for it nevertheless. All he knew was that he would then be more powerful than any human on earth.  
Cortes looked up as the middle of the space ship suddenly slid open. He raised his arms and greeted the bright, greenish light cascading out of the round hole in the center of the ship. The hole opened more and it looked like a flower blossoming. The light increased.  
Suddenly eight bolts of pure light coalesced into one incredibly bright pillar in the center of the opening.  
Now was the time. The prize was his.

The Empire State Building was the first building of New York to be destroyed by the heat ray of the aliens.

Today was the 2nd of July.

  


	4. 3rd of July - Realization (War of the Worlds)

  
The two men stared at the passing disk-shaped space ship in disbelief. The face of the taller one showed his desperation and horror quite clearly while the other's was a mask hiding the emotional upheaval inside. His dark eyes showed what he felt quite clearly, though. Both knew that the giant ship had already leveled two cities and it was probably, no, quite likely, on its way to destroy the next.   
"We could have prevented this somehow. We knew they were out there, planning to conquer our world!" Harrison Blackwood curled his hands into fists, radiating helpless frustration.   
Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse laid a calming hand on his friend's shoulder, but his eyes never left the imposing form of the space ship. "I don't think that those ships have anything to do with 'our' aliens. Those we could figure out somehow. This...." He didn't have to continue.   
One of the men of Ironhorse's Omega Squad appeared and reminded them that the car was waiting. Within the next minutes they would leave for a secret government facility dealing with alien life forms, researching everything connected to otherworldly visitations. Even though both projects had never known of the other, at least officially, now they might need each other. General Wilson had informed the members of the Blackwood Project that they would work together against this new enemy and that the expertise of the Blackwood team might be of value.   
Blackwood just hoped that they would arrive in Area 51 soon enough to make a difference.

And the space ship moved over the wide expanse of untouched nature beneath it, ignoring the few tiny humans traveling east.

Today was the 3rd of July.


	5. 3rd of July - Last Knight (Forever Knight)

His skin was burning and felt like it was strung tightly over his hurting muscles. His eyes were filled with tears and the smoke coming at him from every direction did nothing to help clear his vision. Dust rose in large clouds around him, settling on his torn and dirty clothes like another skin, adding to the overall bedraggled look. It had taken him hours to get out from under the collapsed building and he was tired and word. And he was hungry. The Hunger burned like a fire deep inside of him, creating a yearning for food that was nearly overpowering him. His injuries aggravated the situation by ten times. As long as he was injured his body wanted food; to heal him, to make him whole again. But he had not time for this now.   
With an angry gesture he tried to clean some dirt off his face, wincing as he encountered open wounds. He looked around.   
Nothing but death and destruction reigned around him. Collapsed buildings, torn streets, burning wrecks of cars and trucks and motor bikes. Lamp posts had simply melted down into a barely recognizable heap, covering the former sidewalk and street. He had witnessed a lot of destruction in his time, a lot of death throughout the centuries, but this was by far the greatest massacre he had ever seen. Nothing, no war, no fight, no battle the human race had  waged against each other, had ever produced this ... this total obliteration. This had been no war...   
Suddenly he remembered the others, those who had been with him in the now completely destroyed building. Slowly he turned. The building no longer existed; not even a single wall of it. There was nothing but a large heap of blackened and burned rocks, a heap he had crawled out from under. And beyond the building that had once been the police precinct were nothing but more destroyed homes and shops and offices. Toronto was a desolate desert, silent and burning. Now and then something exploded or sparked, but else there was nothing.   
He had been in the basement of the precinct at the time of the explosion. He and ... Nathalie.   
She was dead.   
He knew it with a certainty that was terrifying. He could not feel her, or hear her, just like he couldn't feel or hear another living being anywhere around him. Everything was dead and destroyed, his friends, his home for the last years, everything. But he was alive, standing in the middle of a field of death and destruction like many times before, while everyone else had not survived.   
Anger and rage rose inside of him and he looked up into the sky, which was blocked by the massive disk of the alien attacker. The alien space craft was slowly moving away from him, opening up the sky to his eyes, moving to its next target.   
An inhuman scream tore out of his throat, echoing through the eerie silence of death, greeting the soft grey of the next morning.

And at the horizon the pure, golden yellow disk of the sun rose slowly, casting rays of light that were as deadly as the energy ray of the alien ship. Her beams seemed to carefully brush over the ground, caress the broken homes of million. He looked toward the sun, his eyes emotionless, his will to live only a mere shadow inside his already dead body.   
Nick Knight opened his arms and greeted the deadly embrace of the sun with a calm and serenity he hadn't felt in 800 years.

Today was the third of July.  
   
<![CDATA[<!--<br />setonclickmethods();<br />// -->]]>

[ ](http://www.fortunecity.com/?sid=fcfootergif)


	6. 3rd of July - Last Smile (Knight Rider)

omething blew up close to him. There was a sound like a small avalanche of rocks somewhere close by, followed by something heavy hitting the ground. With a soft groan he opened his eyes and looked into a spider web of cracks running through the windshield he was facing. He inhaled deeply, his head hurting, like every other inch of his body. Through the cracked windshield he saw smoke drift by, clearing his view.   
"Oh .... my ....God!" he whispered and tried to sit up a bit straighter in his seat. Wherever he looked there was nothing but destruction around him. Burning car wrecks littered what had once been the street and buildings lay half or completely collapsed on the ground. Now and then sparks flashed out of a severed cables.   
"Kitt?" he asked, his eyes still pinned to the world outside, which seemed to be right out of a catastrophe movie.   
Out of the loudspeakers came a crackling sound. "Mi ....chael?" the addressed coughed.   
"Yes, pal, it's me. How are you?"   
A screen lit up and a damage report appeared. Michael read over it and was relieved and shocked in one. He wasn't an expert on his friend's systems, but he had learned enough throughout eight years of looking over Bonnie's or April's shoulders to get a rough idea what the report meant. It wasn't as bad as he had thought, but also not very good. But at least Kitt was functional.   
"What happened?" he wanted to know, not sure whether what he remembered was really what had happened.   
"It appears that the alien space craft released a high intensity energy beam. The epi center was about 20 kilometers away from out current position and the tide of fire tore through the city center and then hit us with 48,75 % less of what hit the center of Washington. My molecular enhanced skin saved you from sharing the same fate as other humans."   
The fate of other humans, Michael thought in horror. Death. Kitt had saved him, but millions had died.   
"How long were we ... unconscious?"   
"About seven hours. My internal chronometer has failed, so I'm only guessing," Kitt apologized.   
Seven hours. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Devon! April!"   
Before Kitt could say something Michael was out of the car, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. He didn't know how badly he was injured and he knew that he was really lucky that the shock wave that had hurtled Kitt through the air had not killed him. He looked around and his eyes fell on a partially overturned semi truck. It was burning slightly and part of the trailer had been torn off.   
"No!" Knight whispered and ran toward the truck as fast as possible.   
The bodies were burned so badly that they were nearly impossible to recognize. If they had been any closer to the center of the wave of destruction there wouldn't have been anything of the people left. They would have been mere ash.   
Michael Knight screamed in emotional pain and sank to his knees, sobbing softly. Devon, R.C., April.... all dead. He still remembered the smile April had given him when he had proposed another date; and the frown on Devon's face when Michael had once again made an advance on his daughter; and R.C.'s grin as he witnessed the usual banter between the friends. All that had been destroyed in seconds.   
"Can you drive?" he asked in a near whisper.   
The Knight Industries Two Thousand had to try twice to get his specially constructed engine to work. "Where to?" he asked softly, almost carefully.   
Michael only stared up into the sky where the giant disk of the alien ship was slowly moving away from Washington. The sky was revealed as a soft blue and gray blanket, which was already touched by the first rays of the morning sun.

Today was the third of July.


	7. 4th of July - Homecoming (Real Ghostbusters)

It was over.   
The victory belonged to human kind.   
But what had been the prize they had had to pay for it?   
New York City no longer existed. Manhattan was completely obliterated, just like Queens, the Bronx and Brooklyn. Long Island had come off rather okay, with only one third of the buildings leveled and the remaining ones just badly blackened and burned. But still, millions of people had died and the survivors now sought for their belongings, their friends and family between the ruins.   
The white, converted hearse stopped far outside the city, which they should have been able to see as a far away skyline already. But there was no skyline left. All skyscrapers had been destroyed. Four men and one woman got out of the car, staring at the picture of utter destruction, which had haunted them along their way home. Not far from them, but still miles away, rose the gigantic bulk of an alien ship, which had been shot down by human kind. The wreck was immense, even from this distance, and now and then something exploded or burst into flames along the high wall of metal.   
Winston Zeddemore said a short prayer, his dark face ashen. Ray Stantz, who was standing at his side, held an expression of utter shock, his face chalk white and his eyes too large. Egon Spengler had his arm around a slight, red-haired woman, who was sobbing softly, searching for comfort in his embrace; a comfort he couldn't give her. He felt completely beyond this. Peter Venkman appeared like a statue, carved out of stone, his face a mask. Horror and pain flickered through his eyes, the same the others felt as well.   
They had heard about the invasion in the small recreation area, had seen the newscasts and had followed the wave of destruction those alien ships had unleashed, but neither of them had imagined this. Nothing could prepare you for it, no story, no newscast.   
"What now?" Janine asked, her voice laced with tears. "What are we gonna do now?"   
None had an answer. No one knew. Everything had been destroyed, their home, the fire house, maybe even the containment unit. The trapped ghosts might be free again, roaming the streets. But all of this was no longer important. The freed ghosts might soon prove to be their smallest problem. Human kind had another, much more important problem now: survival.   
Everything had happened so fast and now they stood in front of what was left, a ruin, and the beginning of a fight for survival.

Today was the fourth of July.


	8. 4th of July - First Victory (Misfits of Science)

"We got it!"   
"Concentrate, Gloria! Just one more second!"   
The young, dark-haired woman stared like hypnotized at the flying object that was the main center of attention right now. It was an alien space ship, much smaller than the gigantic mothership that had wrecked havoc upon so many cities already, the one that had destroyed L.A. a day ago. But it was still quite deadly. Maybe even deadlier than the disk that had moved on and had left its small harbingers of death behind. One energy ray of the mothership had leveled most of L.A. and the smaller vessels were now cleaning up after it. Like birds of prey the alien fighters fell upon all that moved and dared to stand up against them.   
One of those almost suicidal opponents was a team of very special people, consisting of three men and one woman. Around them chaos reigned. Alien fighters attacked and fought off earth fighters who tried to get the upper hand. It was an uneven fight because the aliens had the superior technology, especially where the shielding was concerned. But then the tables had turned, the shields dropping for some reason or other, and the team around Billy Hayes would be part of the impending victory.   
"Just one more second!" Elvin Lincoln whispered, looking back and forth between Gloria and the alien fighter.   
"B-Man, your turn!" Hayes yelled, his face a pale, haggard mask.   
Johnny Bukowsky, known as B-Man to everyone, stretched out both arms, clasping his hands and suddenly an incredible amount of energy crackled along his arms. The energy coalesced in his hands and discharged with a hiss toward the fighter which was still held in place by Gloria's telekinetic powers.   
The result was as unexpected as it was spectacular.   
The energy hit the unprotected hull of the fighter and crackled over the shell. The small ship bucked and then banked left.   
"They were right! The shields are down!"   
Gloria moaned softly and collapsed. El quickly caught her. Hayes gave a cry of triumph as the ship crashed into the ground and went up into a ball of fire and flames.   
"We got one!!"   
B-Man grinned an almost stupid wide grin. Yes, they had one.   
Above them more alien fighters exploded.   
Humanity had started to strike back.

Today was the 4th of July.


	9. 4th of July - First Step (Starman)

The alien fighter shot toward him like a hungry predator. Special Agent George Fox stared at it like a hypnotized rabbit, unable to move. A feeling of total horror had taken possession of him, had frozen him to the spot. In a few seconds he would die.   
Like out of nowhere a blue light appeared around him. It enveloped the startled special agent in a bubble of about 10 feet in diameter. The alien fighter crashed into the bubble and Fox heard a loud bang. He winced and stumbled back almost instinctively, raising his arms to protect himself from certain doom. The bubble of light moved with him. The alien attacker was repelled, thrown back, and the ship wobbled. Before it could stabilize and was ready to attack again, the bubble flowed into a deep blue ray of light and shot toward it. The light ripped into the hull of the alien fighter as if it was made out of paper. The ship tilted sideways and then crashed into the ground. George Fox stared at the burning wreck for several seconds, then turned slowly.   
"You!" he whispered.   
The man behind him stood rooted to the spot for a second, then he collapsed to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.   
"Dad!"   
Fox ran over to the unconscious man. The boy who had been with him looked up, hostility in his eyes. Fox raised his hands to show the boy that he was unarmed and had no hostile intentions. He was way past this point now.   
"What... why...?" he asked, stammering.   
Scott Hayden shook his head. "I don't know. He only said that.... that he couldn't allow it, that they were old enemies."   
Old enemies? Fox looked at the wreck of the alien fighter, then back at the unconscious man. He, like the pilot of the fighter, was an alien and Fox had hunted him ever since he had come back to Earth. Had he hunted the wrong one all those years? It looked like it.   
"How is he?" he asked softly, kneeling down beside Paul Forrester.   
"He'll be fine," Forrester's son muttered. He opened his left hand and Fox discovered a small, silver ball that now started to glow softly. The blue light enveloped the unconscious man.   
The same device had saved Fox's life, had destroyed the fighter. This almost innocent looking silver ball contained an incredible amount of energy. He owed his life to a man he had hunted for all his life, a man he had been ready to turn over to a research lab only a few days ago. Fox had no idea how these silver balls worked, but he knew that they took a lot out of their owner. This was why Forrester had collapsed.   
Suddenly Paul opened his eyes and when he discovered George Fox, his eyes widened in shock and slight fear. The special agent tried a smile.   
"Thank you," he said sincerely.   
Paul Forrester returned the smile.

Today was the 4th of July.


	10. 4th of July - Last Fight (Batman the Animated Series)

The Batwing was just one of many aircrafts fighting against the countless space fighters. Even though it was a specially constructed aircraft, imposing and almost invincible compared to most of the other known fighters, it wasn't more than a mosquito compared to an elephant in this fight. The gigantic mothership dwarfed it and it drowned in the mass of alien fighters.  
The last two days had been, to put it mildly, chaotic. The man behind the mask who was flying the Batwing had done everything humanly, and maybe inhumanly possibly to keep the damage to property and the lives of the millions of people in Gotham City at a minimum. He and Robin had helped with the evacuation of the large city, but now that the mothership had arrived to destroy Gotham everything seemed to have been for nothing. A lot of people were still in danger and many would die.  
He and Robin had gathered with hundreds of other pilots as the call had come through that someone had found a way to get through the cursed shields of the alien fighters. Maybe they had a chance to stop the flying fortress now and shoot it out of the sky before it reached Gotham City; before the city was destroyed.  
But right now it didn't look so good. All their hopes seemed to have been for nothing; the mothership was rather unimpressed by their attacks.  
"Leader Gold to all attack units. We have found a way to destroy the enemy, but it is dangerous, very dangerous. Please listen carefully...."  
Batman listened to the words of the attack leader with tense expectation. Then, before anyone else had a chance to do so, he followed the instructions. Enemy fighters blocked his way, but he wove through them, heading for the center of the mothership where seconds earlier panels had slid back to reveal the energy weapon that had destroyed so many cities before.  
"Batman!" Robin's voice could be heard through the intercom. "What are you doing?! You can't...."  
Before Robin could get any further, Batman switched off the com unit. What he wanted to do had to be done alone.  
"Good-bye, my friend," he said softly, though he knew Robin couldn't hear him. "Take care of Gotham City for me."  
He didn't want to die, but he knew that he, of all pilots, had the only real chance to get through the phalanx of enemy fighters and reach their target. The Batwing was about the only aircraft who might withstand the energy ray long enough to place the missiles.  
He guided the Batwing into the center of the pillar of light that was forming out of eight rays of brilliant light, pointing directly at the center of the city below.  
Seconds before the Batwing exploded, Batman punched the launch button of the missiles. He never saw how they hit home and how the mothership started to explode from the inside out, rapidly losing height and going down a few miles outside Gotham.  
He only knew he had saved the city.

Today was the 4th of July.


End file.
